


Round 4 Reveals!

by ExoSeasonalFest



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoSeasonalFest/pseuds/ExoSeasonalFest
Kudos: 9
Collections: Round 4: Spring and Summer





	Round 4 Reveals!

**_message from the mods_ **

we’ve reached the end of another successful round!!! 

we’d like to thank every single writer who participated in the fest, including those who had to drop, because this round wouldn’t exist without you and your wonderful works. always keep in mind that your creative mind matters to the world, and keep sharing those awesome ideas of yours! of course, we also thank every prompter that contributed to the archive, every beta reader that helped our writers, and every reader that pampered the creators with lots of love.

thank all of you so, so much - and now for the reveals!

**round 4 masterlist**

🌺 day 1 🌴

~  [ down by the coral reef ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/24670336) by ekzxo (280_728)

_ prompt blossom: _ #18

_ pairing: _ baekhyun/sehun

_ rating: _ mature

_ wc: _ 9k

_ summary: _ Marine Biologist, Oh Sehun, finds himself studying beyond his expertise, mind fuddled with his own insecurities and thoughts of Byun Baekhyun.

~  [ like waves ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/24726895) by itsgameover

_ prompt blossom: _ #2

_ pairing: _ baekhyun/jongdae/minseok

_ rating: _ teen

_ wc:  _ 4.9k

_ summary: _ ...washing away the footprints on the sand, there is no past, no future, just us against dawn.

~  [ spring cleaning ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25160440) by writingblankspaces

_ prompt blossom: _ #205

_ pairing: _ junmyeon/minseok

_ rating: _ mature

_ wc: _ 4.8k

_ summary:  _ They're absolutely perfect together. Minseok might be a bit of a neat freak and Junmyeon kind of hoards clothes, but they work.

If only Junmyeon would clean all those damn shoe boxes before they attract bugs or someone gets hurt.

🌺 day 2 🌴

~  [ with or without you ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25166476) by belightbaek

_ prompt blossom: _ #28

_ pairing: _ baekhyun/chanyeol

_ rating: _ teen

_ wc: _ 15.5k

_ tw: _ panic attacks

_ summary: _ Since Baekhyun died 5 years ago, Chanyeol has been living with his voice inside his head.

At the beginning of summer, Chanyeol sees Baekhyun again.

~  [ you are my star ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25176838) by Sayachie12

_ prompt blossom: _ #148

_ pairing: _ chanyeol/junmyeon

_ rating: _ mature

_ wc: _ 4.5k

_ summary:  _ Junmyeon is standing in the middle of the room, he can’t believe that all things around him are worth millions. He is still wondering what he is doing in this mansion, why someone forces him to see their master.

“Are you still sore? It’s been 2 days since the last time we did it. Can we do it again?”

Junmyeon got surprised when a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist and when he turned around he got shocked at the person standing in front of him.

“Park Chanyeol”

“Miss me my little bunny?

🌺 day 3 🌴

~  [ who let the demon out? ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25183387) by April__Flower

_ prompt blossom: _ #166

_ pairing: _ jongdae/minseok

_ rating:  _ explicit

_ wc: _ 11.1k

_ summary: _ As if teenagers weren't enough, Minseok gets a little side task he never asked for. But how difficult can be babysitting a - unwanted - fox?

~  [ we can talk like there’s something to say (and i like you) ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25203124) by taoslefteyelid

_ prompt blossom: _ #274

_ pairing: _ sehun/zitao

_ rating: _ teen

_ wc: _ 5.7k

_ summary:  _ “The stars are so warm,” Sehun mumbles. Warm might not be the right word, but stars and summer are so closely linked, that warm may as well be another descriptor for celestial. “It’s like they’re smiling.”   
  


🌺 day 4 🌴

~  [ take a hike (and preferably, get lost in the woods and don’t come back) ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25184308) by Crispy_Crinkle

_ prompt blossom: _ #165

_ pairing: _ jongdae/minseok

_ rating: _ explicit

_ wc: _ 21.2k

_ summary:  _ Minseok’s not sure what to expect during his fourth year of working as a glorified summer babysitter alongside the world’s worst human being, Jongdae.

His life must be a sick joke though, because he's just so completely and utterly done with his current outcome; one that involves putting up with an idiot all day under the hot sun...and then being tormented with the hassle of carrying the very same bumbling, accident-prone fool out of the deep woods post nasty fall.

Oh, the trials and tribulations of being a camp counselor. How wonderful.

🌺 day 5 🌴

~  [ sweet, sweet summer. ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25246732) by Cielo4

_ prompt blossom: _ self-prompt

_ pairing: _ jongin/sehun

_ rating:  _ gen

_ wc: _ 3.4k

_ summary: _ Sehun finds it weird that the uncle of his favorite student tries so hard to woo him.

~  [ take me higher ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25205350) by krissuwu

_ prompt blossom: _ #75

_ pairing: _ baekhyun/chanyeol

_ rating: _ explicit

_ wc: _ 16.6k

_ summary: _ Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s baseball team go on a spring break getaway to Florida. In between body shots and ridiculous sunburns, maybe they get a little closer than bros.

~  [ the mating habits of the korean bush warbler ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25194658) by XiuChen4Ever

_ prompt blossom: _ #356

_ pairing: _ jongdae/minseok

_ rating: _ mature

_ wc: _ 7.5k

_ summary: _ Minseok isn't really into birds, but he might be into a bird-obsessed boy.

🌺 day 6 🌴

~  [ boy, i’m your candy ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25204861) by kaihun

_ prompt blossom: _ #16

_ pairing: _ jongin/sehun

_ rating: _ teen

_ wc: _ 12.3k

_ summary: _ Jongin goes on a quest during the county fair to get his long-time best friend (and long-time crush) Sehun the cotton candy he desires.

~  [ honey, let’s get married ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25214617) by localpubcat

_ prompt blossom:  _ #270

_ pairing: _ sehun/zitao

_ rating: _ teen

_ wc: _ 2.2k

_ summary: _ Starlight and star-crossed

Woke up in a safe house singing,"Honey, let's get married"

🌺 day 7 🌴

~  [ i breathed you in ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25227535) by smolbin

_ prompt blossom: _ #37

_ pairing: _ baekhyun/chanyeol

_ rating: _ explicit

_ wc: _ 23.6k

_ summary:  _ Falling in love they said, it's a beautiful feeling they said. But no. Falling in love is like giving someone a shotgun pointed at your heart and trusting them not to pull the trigger. And so far, Baekhyun has been shot twice.

The first time he saw Park Chanyeol was in a coffee shop. Who knew the last time was going to be on a hospital bed.

Because suddenly, deep inside of Baekhyun, Chanyeol started to grow.

~  [ i like you a latte ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25282030) by mellifluous (TpLoz)

_ prompt blossom: _ #65

_ pairing: _ junmyeon/yixing

_ rating: _ teen

_ wc: _ 2.9k

_ summary: _ Yixing's crushing on a regular at his cafe, but he has no idea what Junmyeon is hiding under all those sweaters.

🌺 day 8 🌴

~  [ dead sea devotee ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25247362) by Klavier

_ prompt blossom: _ #12

_ pairing: _ baekhyun/kyungsoo

_ rating: _ mature

_ wc: _ 3.1k

_ summary: _ Kyungsoo sets a mug of tea on the floor beside his elbow. He has an indulgent look on his face, fond, exasperated, the look he reserves for Baekhyun and the dandelions growing stubbornly through cracks in his porch.

“Compasses sometimes hold the dearest memories for sailors. That’s why we get them so often—no one wants to carry that weight onwards.” Kyungsoo removes one from the fallen stack and runs his fingers over the glass eye.

~  [ summer fling (or maybe not) ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25230355) by bearpeaches

_ prompt blossom: _ #9

_ pairing: _ jongin/kyungsoo

_ rating: _ mature

_ wc: _ 9.6k

_ summary: _ The first time Kyungsoo failed to interrogate Baekhyun was also the first time he found the excitement he was longing for.

And that excitement comes personified by the name of KIM JONGIN.

~  [ the bookstore ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25265650) by greeneyedboy930

_ prompt blossom: _ #306

_ pairing: _ jongdae/minseok

_ rating: _ teen

_ wc: _ 8.9k

_ summary: _ Drawn to the cute cat in the window, Jongdae got a job in the local bookshop, only to find the cat belonged to someone else. Someone Jongdae finds himself fascinated with. Can he survive the summer without making a total fool of himself in front of his crush, or will he find more amongst the pages?

~  [ a heartwish list. ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25345312) by enigmaticma

_ prompt blossom: _ self-prompt

_ pairing: _ luhan/minseok

_ rating: _ mature

_ wc: _ 4.9k

_ tw: _ major character death

_ summary: _ Luhan had one wish : to visit Jeju Island.

He managed to visit the place only to meet a man with a long list of wishes.

Wishes he was asked to finish.

Wishes he wasn't able to fulfill.

Why did Lu Han have to finish the list, though?"

🌺 day 9 🌴

~  [ eyrieception ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25249762) by stubbornrhino

_ prompt number: _ #64

_ pairing: _ junmyeon/sehun

_ rating: _ explicit

_ wc: _ 17.7k

_ tw: _ graphic depictions of violence

_ summary: _ eyrie

/ˈɪəri,ˈʌɪri,ˈɛːri/

noun

\- a large nest of an eagle or other bird of prey, built high in a tree or on a cliff.

\- a high or inaccessible place from which someone can observe what is below them.

~  [ it was (only) supposed to be because of his ass ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25327963) by ekzxo (280_728)

_ prompt number: _ #23

_ pairing: _ jongin/sehun

_ rating: _ mature

_ wc: _ 7.3k

_ summary: _ Sure, Jongin likes fruit, but it's not like he spends his time wondering why he likes cherries and bananas so much. During a wet game of Twister, Jongin discovers his obsession for peaches - Sehun's peach to be specific. Never did it occur to him that his liking for Sehun could go beyond what he carries in the back trunk.

🌺 day 10 🌴

~  [ the boy who speaks flowers ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25276681) by sekaizinnias

_ prompt number:  _ #32

_ pairing: _ jongin/sehun

_ rating: _ mature

_ wc: _ 37.2k

_ summary: _ Sehun hears the flowers and speaks to them. One day, everything around him starts screaming, crying for help. “The Goddess of Flowers is dying! We will all die!” they yell, causing chaos, “Please help us!”

~  [ so that i can float again ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25410205) by sechanprint

_ prompt number: _ #486

_ pairing: _ jongdae/junmyeon

_ rating:  _ mature

_ wc: _ 12k

_ summary: _ Junmyeon accepts teaching his friend's brother how to swim. Only he isn't 9 but 19, and his friend had not said his brother was way too handsome for his own good.

🌺 day 11 🌴

~  [ burn down this town ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25359136) by Quackyeon

_ prompt number: _ #268

_ pairing: _ sehun/zitao

_ rating: _ explicit

_ wc:  _ 12k

_ summary: _ Sehun is on a camping trip with his brother and his brother's annoyingly perfect best friend, but maybe Tao is meant to be something to Sehun too.

~  [ succumb to the sea ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25260922) by emeraldyeol (rubykun)

_ prompt number:  _ #499

_ pairing: _ chanyeol/kyungsoo

_ rating:  _ teen

_ wc: _ 18k

_ tw:  _ minor transphobia

_ summary: _ how to be a runaway princess (a comprehensive three step guide)

  1. don't be a princess
  2. enlist the help of a band of useless pirates (and mermaids)
  3. definitely do NOT under ANY cirmcumstances fall in love with said pirates



🌺 day 12 🌴

~  [ secrets of the universe ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25286344) by lordkrisdemort for Cielo4

_ prompt number:  _ self-prompt

_ pairing: _ jongin/sehun

_ rating: _ mature

_ wc:  _ 47.5k

_ tw: _ mentions of suicide

_ summary: _ Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun were always bound to meet.

🌺 day 13 🌴

~  [ in oenothra beinnis et convallaria majalis ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25444006) by GeomeunNabi

_ prompt number: _ #164

_ pairing:  _ jongdae/minseok

_ rating: _ teen

_ wc: _ 18.5k

_ summary: _ With the flowers in late bloom, what will they do?

~  [ i’m in for a long ride (baby, you make my heart race) ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25409431) by CheckYourLie (svnwritten)

_ prompt number: _ #90

_ pairing:  _ baekhyun/jongdae

_ rating: _ mature

_ wc: _ 13.6k

_ summary: _ “Racers say ‘see you on the highway’, right Byun?” something in Jongdae’s eyes shimmered.

“You’re not a racer,” Baekhyun spat out furiously.

“That’s why I promise I’ll give you more opportunities to see me than only on a highway.”

or: in which Baekhyun is a sucker for a good challenge and if Jongdae was his challenge this time he would accept it.

🌺 day 14 🌴

~  [ beneath silver waters ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25480318) by VOlympianlove

_ prompt number: _ #149

_ pairing: _ chanyeol/junmyeon

_ rating: _ teen

_ wc: _ 14k

_ tw:  _ mentions of anxiety, heavy self doubt/self-esteem issues, heavy angst

_summary:_ _Not until we are lost do we begin to understand ourselves - Henry David Thoreau_

Junmyeon has been gone for a year now, but he had been lost for longer than Chanyeol had ever known.

~  [ surf into my heart ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25483558) by bekhoon

_ prompt number:  _ self-prompt

_ pairing: _ jongin/kyungsoo

_ rating: _ teen

_ wc:  _ 18k

_ tw:  _ underage drug use, underage drinking

_ summary: _ Kyungsoo is dropped at his mother's place as his father and step-mother go off on their honeymoon. He just wants to stay inside and be a couch gremlin, but a certain pink-haired surfer won't let that happen.

🌺 day 15 🌴

~  [ home ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25480807) by jazzaiko

_ prompt number:  _ #92

_ pairing: _ baekhyun/jongdae/minseok

_ rating:  _ gen

_ wc: _ 20.8k

_ summary: _ A maze full of mysteries and flowers - that's how Minseok remembers the garden in their backyard.

Years later, when he visits it again, he realizes that perhaps there's more to it than just wild nature...

~  [ of butterflies and rivalries ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25402900) by camicazi

_ prompt number: _ #17

_ pairing:  _ chanyeol/kyungsoo

_ rating: _ teen

_ wc: _ 21.5k

_ summary:  _ Top swimmer Chanyeol has already set himself to be team captain, but when his only possible competition for the title returns to Korea, his plans change.

For the most part, Do Kyungsoo is still the same: polite, quiet, perfect. Except—now there is something between them, buried and forgotten.

What do you do when your rival owes you a life debt?

🌺 day 16 🌴

~  [ aethra ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25504036) by Justawriter68

_ prompt number: _ #167

_ pairing: _ jongdae/minseok

_ rating: _ teen

_ wc: _ 6k

_ summary: _ Minseok and Jongdae meet in a coffee shop and there's an instant connection.

The only twist is, the pair of them don't know that the other is a god.

~  [ one spring day ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25518454) by lecksie31

_ prompt number:  _ #5

_ pairing: _ junmyeon/sehun

_ rating: _ teen

_ wc: _ 3.9k

_ summary: _ One spring day, Oh Sehun decided that he will stop looking back at the past and start looking for a new beginning but it turned out on that very same day in spring, he unravels the truth that will change everything.

~  [ requiem for a lifeguard ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25518394) by ACatWhoWrites

_ prompt number:  _ #370

_ pairing:  _ jongdae/jongin

_ rating:  _ teen

_ wc: _ 4.9k

_ tw: _ minor body horror

_ summary: _ Jongin's job is to save people, and who should save the lifeguard but a friendly shark?

🌺 day 17 🌴

~  [ blue ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25519342) by Scor_pio

_ prompt number: _ #169

_ pairing: _ jongdae/minseok

_ rating: _ teen

_ wc: _ 4.6k

_ summary: _ Jongdae expected to take a stroll through the beach to calm himself. What he didn't expect was a flashing light in the ocean.

~  [ like spring and summer (our love blossoms and deepens) ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25369759) by coffecolors

_ prompt number: _ #29

_ pairing: _ baekhyun/chanyeol

_ rating: _ gen

_ wc: _ 15k

_ summary: _ "So your dog peed on my fence. This won't do. I'm gonna have to ask for compensation. Your phone number, IG username should suffice. (In which Baekhyun is new in the neighborhood and Chanyeol might be head over heels with him.)"

🌺 day 18 🌴

~  [ all the colors of you ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25616716) by amyeonhaseyo

_ prompt number: _ #228

_ pairing: _ junmyeon/yifan

_ rating: _ mature

_ wc: _ 16.8k

_ summary: _ Can love still blossom even after feelings are gone?

~  [ summer sweet (but you’re sweeter) ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25767583) by kumjongin

_ prompt number:  _ #120

_ pairing: _ chanyeol/jongin

_ rating:  _ explicit

_ wc:  _ 8.4k

_ summary: _ It’s the summer before college, and Chanyeol realizes it might be his last chance to tell his best friend his true feelings.

🌺 day 19 🌴

~  [ cut to the feeling ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25743286) by kozen

_ prompt number: _ #129

_ pairing: _ chanyeol/jongin

_ rating:  _ explicit

_ wc:  _ 12.7k

_ summary: _ Chanyeol and Jongin are roommates who don’t really know each other well. And now they're holed up at home during quarantine, probably the best time to get to know each other more.

~  [ whispers and wishes ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR4/works/25764967) by aerinuh

_ prompt number:  _ #302

_ pairing: _ chanyeol/jongdae

_ rating:  _ explicit

_ wc:  _ 9.7k

_ summary: _ Spring is the mating season, the kingdom needs an heir, and Jongdae wants to experience what love is.

**_thank all of you again so very much for making our season extra hot!! stay tuned - we have some new mods to introduce, and something might be coming sooner than you think~ ♥_ **


End file.
